Flattery will get you everywhere
by SVUlover14
Summary: Olivia's got a spanking coming . . . obvious kink, so if you don't like, don't read and no flames. AO oneshot and R&R!


Olivia knew she was in trouble. She'd purposefully been teasing Alex all day, sending her text messages that were . . . well . . . R-rated. _Very_ R-rated. She'd also left Alex sexually explicit voicemails on her work phone number, just because she was bored and had nothing better to do. She'd gotten a call from a very angry Alex an hour after, saying how displeased she was and how Liv was going to get a spanking when she got home. Apparently, Liz had come across the messages and Alex was _not _amused.

Olivia waited for Alex to get home in nervous anticipation. Alex had told her to take off her clothes and wait for her facedown on the bed, but she wasn't just going to roll over like a dog. If Alex wanted her obedience, she was going to have to earn it. Which was why Liv was lounging on the couch, watching television and trying to act nonchalant when Alex arrived.

Alex came into the living room and saw Olivia. She frowned, but without missing a beat she grasped the detective firmly by the arm and frog-marched her to the bedroom. "You've earned yourself six strokes of the cane for your disobedience," she informed Olivia. It wasn't a question; it was merely a statement of fact, so Liv knew better than to argue. "Get undressed," ordered Alex.

Olivia didn't want any more cane strokes added to her original punishment, so she did as she was told. She stood naked in front of Alex, shivering in anticipation of what was to come. She clenched her thighs tightly together, hoping Alex wouldn't notice their moistness.

If Alex noticed, she didn't let on. She sat down on the bed and looked expectantly at Olivia. "Get over my lap," she instructed the detective. When Olivia hesitated, she raised an eyebrow. "If I have to ask you again, you will be feeling twelve strokes of the cane."

Olivia shivered and immediately complied. Again, she prayed Alex wouldn't notice how wet this was making her.

Alex began to pepper Liv's exposed bottom with sharp smacks, turning the olive skin pink and then a deep crimson. Soon Olivia was squirming over her lap and whimpering at the swats.

"Stay still, Olivia," ordered Alex.

"I can't," wailed Olivia, trying to blink back the hot tears that had welled up in her eyes. "It hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt," Alex told her, continuing to spank the detective. She was going to learn her lesson if Alex had to spank her all night long.

"Ow!" cried Olivia after a particularly well-placed swat, instinctively reaching back to cover her burning rear. "Please, ma'am, no more!"

Alex took Olivia's wrist in one hand and twisted it tightly against her back, eliciting a whimper from the detective. But the ADA didn't reply verbally. She continued to smack Olivia's upturned bottom with the same amount of force as before.

By now, Liv was wriggling helplessly on Alex's lap. "Please, ma'am," she pleaded. "No more! I'll be good! I promise! I'll never do it again. I learned my lesson!"

Alex still didn't let up and soon salty tears were streaming down Olivia's cheeks as she squirmed over her girlfriend's lap.

Satisfied that the detective had learned her lesson, Alex cooled down the swats and slowed them to a stop. But Olivia's punishment wasn't over yet. Alex sighed and said, "Olivia, lie facedown over the bed."

"Noooooooo! Please don't!" howled Olivia. "I'll die! I'll die, ma'am! Please, not the cane!"

Liv was practically hysterical by now and Alex had to step back and reassess the situation. Olivia had earned a caning and so she was going to be given one. But that didn't mean Alex had to be cruel.

So she pulled Olivia upright so she was sitting on her lap instead of lying over it. Liv whimpered when her sore rear came into contact with Alex's legs, but held back her tears as Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Baby, I told you to do something and you disobeyed me. You know the punishment for that is a caning."

"But my butt hurts so much already!" argued Olivia, more tears falling at Alex's words.

Alex sighed. "You should have thought of that before you disobeyed me. But Olivia, I love you very much and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Olivia.

Alex gave her another kiss. "Good girl. Now are you going to do as I told you and lie over the bed for me?"

Olivia sniffled, but she nodded and positioned herself over the bed as Alex had asked.

Alex went to the closet to retrieve the cane. She returned to the bedroom to find Olivia crying again, and she felt bad for the pain she was about to inflict, but she knew she had to do it. It was her job.

She brought the cane down on Olivia's upturned bottom and Liv screamed, wriggling on the bed, trying to relieve the fire in her bottom. "Please, ma'am!" she shrieked. "Please no more! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Get back in position," Alex reminded her gently, reaching down to stroke Olivia's hair before standing back up and delivering another lash, this time to the tops of the detective's toned thighs.

Olivia cried out again. "It hurts so much!" she howled. "Please don't, please don't, noooooooooooo! Please, ma'am, I'm sorry. So sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to disobey. I love you!"

Alex froze and dropped the cane, her eyes widening in surprise. Olivia had never said she loved her before. Alex had said it often, but it was harder for Liv, and Alex understood that. This was the first time Olivia had said it to her.

Olivia was still squirming on the bed, trying futilely to cool the fire blazing in her bottom. Alex sat down beside her girlfriend and gently ran a hand through Liv's short brown tresses. Olivia flinched at the touch, but in the absence of any more swats, leaned into it, her tense muscles gradually relaxing, and the tears stopped flowing down her cheeks.

When Olivia was calmer, Alex asked quietly, "Do you mean that, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded vigorously, desperate for Alex to believe her. She started to cry again, terrified Alex wouldn't.

Alex's heart broke. Her spanking forgotten, the ADA pulled the detective into her arms and planted a trail of gentle kisses down Liv's stomach. "I love you, too, baby," she whispered, tenderly rubbing Olivia's back.

Liv smiled to herself as Alex held her. She'd managed to evade her caning. Ah, life was good.


End file.
